


Motion in the Ocean

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [13]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Beach Sex, Jamaica, M/M, Murdoc prioritizes sex over his physical wellbeing, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: Sprained back be damned, 2D looked good enough to eat in his beach outfit. His baggy jean shorts hung low on his skinny hips, accentuated by that stupid red floaty he’d picked up at some point. The dull aching in Murdoc's back had nothing on the burning arousal in his gut. The only problem was they were out in public place, not a private bush or port-a-loo in sight. Murdoc sighed and leaned back in the sand, just barely noticing a splash of dark wood in the corner of his vision. The pier, he could work with that.





	Motion in the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to interstellaroverdrive here on Ao3 for the title suggestion and egging me on with this idea!!

Sprained back be damned, 2D looked good enough to eat in his beach outfit. His baggy jean shorts hung low on his skinny hips, accentuated by that stupid red floaty he’d picked up at some point. The dull aching in Murdoc's back had nothing on the burning arousal in his gut. The only problem was they were out in public place, not a private bush or port-a-loo in sight. Murdoc sighed and leaned back in the sand, just barely noticing a splash of dark wood in the corner of his vision. The pier, he could work with that. 

“Oi Dullard!” he shouted. At first, when he’d fallen out of the tree 2D had panicked, but now that he realized Murdoc wasn’t close to death (he’d caught the bassist taking a photo of something, so he  _ must _ have been fine), he was back to spacing out, staring at the ocean. Murdoc’s shout broke him out of his trance with a jolt. 

“What? Can’t reach your martini?” he joked. Murdoc rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, failing quite spectacularly until 2D swooped in and helped him. “Oho, be careful old man.”

The bassist shook those helpful hands off with a growl, but only because he felt himself leaning into the warm touch. “Watch yourself there Pretty Boy.”

“Or what, you can’t catch me like that anyway.” Satan the singer had gotten cocky in their time apart. It was a little hot if Murdoc was being honest. He had to get them under that pier. 

“Shut up and help me up,” he ordered. Surprisingly 2D obeyed—old habits die hard—and after a few pained noises and unflattering grunts, Murdoc was standing on his own. Mostly. With a little help from Stu. “Now to the water, I wanna swim.”

“You hate swimming,” the singer deadpanned, helping Murdoc take a few shaky steps. To his credit, the bassist went slow and kept the whining to a minimum. “Like, I’ve never even seen you take a shower in your life, Muds.”

“Live a little Dents, we're in Paradise,” Murdoc snapped, dipping a toe into the sea and suppressed a shudder. The water was lukewarm and smiley. It probably smelled and tasted of fish. The things he did for a little arse. He valiantly pushed forward, wading until the water was up to his waist before turning around to look at the singer. “Come on then.”

2D looked conflicted, he’d spent most of the afternoon letting his jorts dry out after a morning swim, but it wasn’t often Murdoc made an effort. So he shrugged and followed along, hoisting the floaty up around his hips to avoid tripping.

“Murdoc, why’re you goin’ so far that way?” Murdoc pretended not to hear him, knowing Stu would be too curious not to follow. He slowly waddled his way over to one of the pier supports and rested against it, one hand on his back. Maybe he tweaked something serious. Not that it mattered now; no the only thing on Murdoc’s mind was the way 2D slunk his way over, the water making his skin oddly greenish. 

“Stop your whinin’ and come look at this.” he heard 2D splashing up behind him. Murdoc pushed past the pain and made his way behind the support and out of view of the beach. Finally, they were alone. 

“Look at what? There’s nothin’ here! It’s all gross and slimy…” 2D complained. Murdoc tried not to groan as he turned around to face the younger, his back leaning against the support. He could feel his speedo riding up in the back and he was sure the half-drowned look was  _ not _ sexy, but he really wanted this. 

“I thought we could… have a little fun?” he growled, reaching out to snag his thumbs in the singer's belt loops. Stu stumbled forward, his floaty falling a little around his thighs. 

‘What! Are you jokin’?” Murdoc smirked and started playing with 2D’s trouser button. He didn’t miss the way the singer’s eyes darted around, or the way his cheeks coloured. 

“Yes, Stu. I’m jokin’ and I waded all the way out here with a broken spine and a hard-on jus’ to make fun of you.” 2D looked a little stunned, but he quickly seemed to warm to the idea. 

“You couldn’t wait until we got back to the hotel? And what about your back?” He shuffled closer, smiling coyly, his hips pressing against Murdoc’s crotch. “I don’t want you to get hurt or nothin’.”

Murdoc barked a laugh. “Cut the shit and bend over Dents, don’t pretend you aren’t already poppin’ a stiffy at the thought.”

2D pouted a little but started to turn. “Wouldn’t it be easier for me to get you? With your back?”

Murdoc grabbed the lube he’d tucked down the back of his speedo that morning and slicked up a few fingers. “No, because I’ve been thinkin’ about your arse in those tight little shorts all day and I  _ need _ to be in you.” He dipped a finger between 2D’s cheeks and heard him gasp. “That alright with you, Bluebird?”

“Y-yeah,” the singer stuttered, jutting his hips back so the floaty wouldn’t fall down. “Hurry up, it’s disgusting under here.”

“Quit your whinin’,” Murdoc warned, slipping a finger inside the younger man. “Mmm you’re still stretched from last night.”

"Then get on with it!” Stu moaned as Murdoc edged in two more fingers; he was so ready. They were pretty far from the beach, but the very idea that someone could maybe see them made him tremble. 

Meanwhile, Murdoc was beginning to realize he was in a bit of a predicament. His back was definitely too sore for him to give 2D the pounding he really wanted to, but he’d already committed. Crossing his fingers Murdoc hoped for the best as he replaced his fingers with his cock, pulling 2D onto him rather than pushing in. The water splashed around their knees and covered up their groans and pants. 

“Oh, oh!” 2D cried, getting the hint and fucking himself on Murdoc’s cock as he leaned on the beam for support. “M-Murdoc it’s s-s-sensitive!”

The bassist grunted, using his hands to spread 2D’s cheeks apart and watch himself disappear inside him again and again. “I-I would imagine so, love. Especially a-after las’ night…”

The red floaty ring was becoming more of a hindrance the faster their pace got. It made an annoying squeaking noise every time Stu moved in just the wrong way. 2D had one hand on it, trying to keep it up, and another braced against Murdoc’s hip. His shorts floated around his knees in the water, threatening to trip him if he moved so much as an inch. Neither of them cared. 

“Wanted your arse all day. F-fell out of—fuck!—of that soddin’ tree cause I was starin’ at you,” Murdoc gasped, rocking his hip as much as he could with his back. “S-Satan, I always want you  _ so much _ .”

“Murdoc~!” 2D mewled at the dirty talk. His was drooling a little, his own prick hard and leaking between his legs. The bassist felt his orgasm coming, dark and all-consuming, and he reached forward to take 2D in hand, stroking him along with the movement of his hips. 

“Come on, D. F-fuckin’ come on my cock like a—shit, shit!—g-good little whore,” he moaned, knowing he was right on the edge. 2D yelped as Murdoc pumped him, his hips losing rhythm to roughly fuck himself on Murdoc’s dick. 

“Oh oh-oh!” he cried, releasing into Murdoc’s fist and clenching down on the cock inside him. Murdoc didn’t stand a chance, the pressure and feeling of 2D coming around him enough to send him careening over the edge and spurting into the singer. Even though it’d been less than half a day since they'd last fucked, Murdoc felt like he came for hours, his come oozing out of Stu’s hole when he finally pulled out. That idiotic red floaty was still around the singer’s hips. 

“Fuck, that was good,” Murdoc sighed, tucking himself back into his speedo. He was nice enough to help the singer with his shorts, the sopping denim clinging to his skin. When he was redressed 2D turned around to look at Murdoc, his face still red and sweaty. 

“You’re the worst,” he said breathlessly, leaning in to steal a quick kiss. Because Murdoc was Murdoc, he tried to deepen it, leaning forwards and prodding at the singer’s lips with his tongue. At least, he did until his back twinged something fierce, forcing him to straighten out against the pillar. 

“Think I may have really done somethin’ really bad to the old back, Stu-Pot,” he said through clenched teeth. Sex had been a good distraction from the pain, but it had also made it 10x worse. “Might have to call the coast guard.”

2D sighed in exasperation before getting a sly smile on his face. Carefully he stepped out of the tube and placed it over Murdoc’s shoulders, securing it around his waist. “So you can have your Bay Watch moment? No need, we can jus’ float you in.”

If Murdoc had been in less pain he might have flipped his lid, but as it was he didn’t really have any other options other than moving in under the pier. “Fine, but if you so much as make one invalid joke I’ll—”

“You’ll what? Float angrily at me?” Stu helped Murdoc wade out from under the pier, then helped him paddle the floaty to shore. He made sure to occasionally splash water in the bassist’s face “by accident” no fewer than 10 times. Payback for the sore arse, he claimed as they got to shore. Murdoc just growled and let himself be pushed through the water. The singer had no idea what he’d be in store for once his back was healed...


End file.
